Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
Voor vragen kan je altijd op mijn overlegpagina terecht, ik heb wel altijd tijd ;) Mag ik ook een suggestie doen over je bedrijf? Wellicht kun je erbij zetten dat het vandaag - dus 24 juli 2008 - is gestart en door jou (Jillids dus). Als het er al staat, sorry dan heb ik het verkeerd gelezen. TahR78 24 jul 2008 21:49 (UTC) :Beste TahR78 bedankt voor tip het staat bij mijn zusterbedrijf maar niet bij het hoofdbedrijf Jillids 25 jul 2008 13:11 (UTC) Ik start binnenkort ook een computerbedrijf ;) had het al lang in mijn gedachten, maar moet nog zoeken in wat ik me ga verdiepen: software, hardware, processoren of alle drie :P Je krijgt er dus concurrentie bij. TahR78 25 jul 2008 14:43 (UTC) Of we sluiten een deal Jillids 25 jul 2008 14:46 (UTC) :Wat voor deal dan? 213.10.27.88` :Ik kan inderdaad zoals Windows in het echt besturingssystemen voor alle monitoren lenen enzovoorts maar wat is dat eigenlijk wat voor computers je nu verkoopt: monitoren of software (van die programmatjes, zoals dit programma waarmee je internet)? Dan maak ik ook andere software, dan wordt ik een Softwarebedrijf ook :P 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 14:48 (UTC) ::ja dat bedoel ik en je bent uigelogt en kom anderseffe op ircJillids 25 jul 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::Sorry ik heb wat probleembles met irc ik kom er zo snel mogenlijk aan Jillids 25 jul 2008 15:06 (UTC) :::Ben er, lukt het wel? 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 15:09 (UTC) ::::Je moet op #UWN komen. 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 15:09 (UTC) Nee wacht: Klik hier, dit is makkelijker 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 15:14 (UTC) :::::het is nu gelukt 25 jul 2008 17:25 (UTC) :::::Ben je er nog op ik ben er 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 17:29 (UTC) ::::::ja 25 jul 2008 17:32 (UTC) :::::::hmmm er is een fout met je handtekening. 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 17:35 (UTC) Je moet ook bij blijven, anders zijn we volgend jaar nog niet klaar met de deal. Kom ff terug 213.10.27.88 25 jul 2008 17:36 (UTC) Mobiele telefoons Zeg, ik heb me verdiept in mobiele telefoons ipv computers hoor, want met computers werken: dan moet je het ook in delen opsplitsen enzo dus ben ik bezig met mobiele telefoons. Ik ben al bezig met de 257 Touch, zie ook Vlints#Vlints Mobile 213.10.27.88 26 jul 2008 11:10 (UTC) Dan stop ik met mobiele telefoons en dan zijn we geen concurrenten meer 26 jul 2008 11:44 (UTC) :Hoezo? Alleen hierom? (Trouwens wil je misschien even je handtekening goed bekjken want er zit een fout in, ik ga nu even brunchen) TahR78 26 jul 2008 11:55 (UTC) ::ok Gebruiker:Jillids 26 juli 13:58 :::misschen moet je ook je Mirc nakijken. ik meen het TahR78 26 jul 2008 12:26 (UTC) Kom even terug op IRC... TahR78 26 jul 2008 12:32 (UTC) Ben je op IRC?TahR78 26 jul 2008 17:38 (UTC) IRC Kom terug op IRC. Heb je trouwens mozilla firefox?TahR78 26 jul 2008 19:35 (UTC) Zal ik ook een vriendennetwerk maken met mailopties enzo, zoals MSN/Hotmail? Of zal ik mijn messenger maar stoppen of maken voor MSN, Google, AOL en Yahoo!? Wat vind jij? Zeg het me even op deze pagina of kom anders even terug op IRC graag. Groetjes, TahR78 27 jul 2008 19:37 (UTC) Zal ik ook een vriendennetwerk maken met mailopties enzo, zoals MSN/Hotmail? Of zal ik mijn messenger maar stoppen of maken voor MSN, Google, AOL en Yahoo!? Wat vind jij? Zeg het me even op deze pagina of kom anders even terug op IRC graag. Groetjes, TahR78 27 jul 2008 19:37 (UTC) Een paar woorden taal Trouwens: Vires wall is Firewall, Vires is Virus, Aangetroven is Aangetroffen, Bezich is Bezig, Voltooing is Voltooiing en bij elke nieuwe zin of naam van een persoon een hoofdletter. Onthoud dat, misschien scheelt me dat dan een beetje werk bij Fralt. 213.10.27.88 28 jul 2008 11:32 (UTC) Als je dit leest, kom op IRC En trouwens, bij je afbeeldingen van jouw eerste telefoon van de MP-3 speler staat er Amy Macdonald - This is Life maar het nummer heet This Is The Life en niet This is Life TahR78 28 jul 2008 15:31 (UTC) IRC Kom even terug. En hoever is de media player? TahR78 28 jul 2008 16:47 (UTC) IRC Kom even op IRC, of morgenochtend. Ik wil graag iets dringends met je bespreken. 213.10.27.88 28 jul 2008 19:32 (UTC) :kom even terug. 213.10.27.88 28 jul 2008 21:49 (UTC) ::Gebruik je trouwens Mozilla Firefox? Ik weet niet of het aan je huidige mIRC ligt, maar het is irritant dat je steeds de chat verlaat als je even niks zegt... 213.10.27.88 28 jul 2008 21:53 (UTC) E-mail Aangezien het mij niet lukt om je via IRC te bereiken omdat je steeds uitvalt, stuur ik je even een mail. Kijk op je mailadres dat je hebt opgegeven. TahR78 28 jul 2008 21:55 (UTC) Sorry dat ik je overleg zo vol stamp, maar even een vraag die net pas bij me binnenschoot: wil je meewerken met de Publieke omroep? Graag hier antwoorden! Als je niet akkoord gaat met de overname, kan je altijd nog een aardig baantje krijgen. Ik denk trouwens dat ik stop met Vlints Software, dus ook Search en Fralt. En trek je niks van die mail van gisteren aan: ik had gister een rotdag, dus wou even zeggen wat mij frusteert eraan. Ik wou je ook laten zien dat van wat niet kan, je moet accepteren. Maar het is geen slecht idee het in de kroeg na te vragen. Ik wil wel zien wat jij in gedachten had voor de Media Player. We annuleren Fralt, jij gaat verder met Deggio, Vlints Search bestond nooit en InterWeb + Smartbuy Toolbar bestaan ook niet, ja? Er zijn teveel browsers vindt ik. Wat vindt jij, geef mij misschien 1 reden waarom ik moet blijven doorgaan. Ik ga me dan in telefoons verdiepen, maar als jij een reden geeft, blijf ik misschien. Misschien moet jij ook een concern beginnen en dan je ook in andere dingen verdiepen dan techniek. Kom anders op IRC. TahR78 28 jul 2008 22:12 (UTC) IRC kom terug... TahR78 29 jul 2008 12:34 (UTC) :en weer.... We hebben ook nog Dubai en Duitsland... TahR78 29 jul 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::En weer TahR78 29 jul 2008 12:59 (UTC) Kom op IRC Laatste keer: het is dringend. 213.10.27.88 29 jul 2008 18:34 (UTC) :Vandaag kon ik je niet spreken, internetverbinding viel uit, morgen of later dan, ok?213.10.27.88 30 jul 2008 19:28 (UTC) Kom terug als je klaar bent met eten op IRC. 213.10.27.88 31 jul 2008 16:40 (UTC) Welkom in Civitas Libertas! Kom terug op IRC ! TahR78 1 aug 2008 13:57 (UTC) Kom weer even terug Dit keer is het HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL dringend ik meen het TahR78 1 aug 2008 14:55 (UTC) ik ben er gebruiker:jillids 1 aug 2008 20:02 (UTC) Civitas Nieuws --213.10.27.88 18 aug 2008 18:56 (UTCKom op IRC! 213.10.27.88 9 aug 2008 15:03 (UTC) :dat kan voorlopig niet [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 10 aug 2008 17:36 (UTC) ::Jezumine Tahrim... Hoeveel keer heb je nu wel niet 'kom op IRC' gezegd... Wat 'n geheim onderhandelinge zeg. Ich waer d'r sjuunuigig vanne! --OuWTB 11 aug 2008 05:28 (UTC) :::Als ik het bij een bestaand kopje zet reageert Jillids niet. Jillids: waarom niet, is er een probleem? 213.10.27.88 11 aug 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::::Nee,ik kom altijd en als dat niet zo is zeg dat [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 12 aug 2008 16:43 (UTC) ::::Oke, maar je zegt dat het voorlopig niet kan, ik zou alleen willen weten: heb je het druk? Ik accepteer het, maar ik wil het wel even weten. Als je het niet wil zeggen, mag dat ook. 213.10.27.88 12 aug 2008 17:27 (UTC) :::::neehoor, olymische spelen hé [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 13 aug 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::::::O ok. Kijk je van ook vanaf 05:50 uur? Dan begint het, maar wie kijkt zo vroeg... 213.10.27.88 13 aug 2008 16:03 (UTC) :::::::Nee!,ben je gek ik ben geen ochtend mens [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 14 aug 2008 11:24 (UTC) ::::::::Wat, het kan toch? Ik moet overigens elke dag weer om kwart over zes opstaan, school is weer begonnen. Maar ik kan de spelen wel meemaken: kon wel meemaken hoe die van de Hoogenband verloor... 213.10.27.88 14 aug 2008 16:35 (UTC) :::::::::Arme Nederlanders :) Wij nog twee weken vakantie in België 15 aug 2008 07:18 (UTC) ::::::::::In Utrecht ook hoor. Trouwens hebben jullie al medailles? 213.10.27.88 15 aug 2008 15:21 (UTC) :belgië?,ik nog een halve week [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 16 aug 2008 15:53 (UTC) ::Ja, belgie. Wil je trouwens bij de civitaanse gemeenteraad. Enneh verbeter je adres (nu Via Civila 2) als je wil. 15px Tahrim Veltman 16 aug 2008 16:08 (UTC) ja is goed [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 16 aug 2008 16:12 (UTC) :Dan moet je je wel aan een paar dingen houden. Als eerste de hoofdletter aanschaffen. Ik weet dat het moeilijk is en/of dat je het niet wil, maar het zal moeten. Naarmate je groot wordt zal je misschien voor schud staan als je nog met kleinletter schrijft. Elke keer aan een begin van een zin (zoals hier) moet je een hoofdletter schrijven. Ook bij een naam, taal of land in een zin: bijvoorbeeld Iris, Nederlands of Nederland. En niet middenin een zin met hoofdletter schrijven als het niet om een naam, taal of land gaat. Dat doe je alleen in het Duits: in dit geval praten we Libertaans en Nederlands. Zeg dit ook graag aan je broer/vriend Ids, goed artikel dat hij had gemaakt, alleen deed hij middenin een zin hoofdletter (Nationaliteit enz.) 15px Tahrim Veltman 16 aug 2008 16:15 (UTC) ::Yes sir,dat is vreemd dat mijn vriend nooit [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 16 aug 2008 16:17 (UTC) :::Verder nog wat taalregels. Ik zal je wel helpen want je hebt een beetje een taalachterstand (niet vervelend bedoeld). :::# Als je de betekenis van een woord niet weet, ga dan naar www.vandale.nl en zet in het woordvak waar je in kan typen het woord dat je wil zoeken. :::# Er zijn lastige woorden zoals aula. Je spreekt het uit als oula, maar je schrijft het met au. Ook woorden als traditie zijn soms lastig: je zegt sie maar schrijft tie. :::# Onthoud de hoofdletter tip: bij het begin van een nieuwe zin: bijvoorbeeld Iris, Nederlands of Nederland. :::# Een tip voor als je niet weet hoe je een woord moet schrijven: ga naar www.vandale.nl en zet in het woordvak waar je in kan typen het woord dat je niet begrijpt. Als het geen resultaat is, dan is het: of je typt het fout, of je moet het in woordenboekvorm doen (bijvoorbeeld: leest wordt dan lezen). Probeer dan alle andere mogelijkheden, ook woordenboekvorm. :::# Als je nog vragen hebt kan je me op mijn overlegpagina bereiken. Lees ook deze, deze en deze pagina door. :::# Of schaf een Van Dale - of een ander - woordenboek aan. Dat is ook handig, dan moet je Hedendaags Nederlands kiezen. :::# Een zin eindigt altijd met een punt (Jantje leest een boek). Als je het schreeuwend bedoelt, moet er een uitroepteken ! achter (Jantje leest een boek!). Bij een vraagzin zet je een vraagteken ? achter een zin (Leest Jantje een boek?). Het tweede woord komt bij een vraag zin als eerste woord: het wordt verwisseld zeg maar. :::# Weet je niet of het D of DT is? Je weet dat het hij loopt en ik loop is. Dan weet je ook dat het hij wordt en ik word is. :::Groetjes en veel succes. (Straks nog een contract tekenen) 15px Tahrim Veltman 16 aug 2008 16:26 (UTC) :::Denk je dat ik at niet weet.Sorry hoor maar ik heb wel een paar taalles voorsprong op jouw en heb het allemaal wel geleerd alleen ik schrijf te snel en ik heb trouwens geen last van een gebrek aan woordenschat wat jij meedere keren beschrijft! [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 16 aug 2008 16:49 (UTC) ::::Wat vertel jij me dan op IRC? Je zei duidelijk dat je een taalachterstand hebt. 15px Tahrim Veltman 16 aug 2008 16:59 (UTC) :::::Zeg ik dan dat ik dat niet heb hieronder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 16 aug 2008 17:01 (UTC) ::::::Wat bedoel je nou? Dat snap ik niet hoor. 15px Tahrim Veltman 16 aug 2008 17:21 (UTC) :::::::::Even stoppen met dat ongedaan maken van jou. Je hoeft niet het hele stuk over de raad te verwijderen, dat ten eerste. Ten tweede: je zei ik ben niet goed in taal. Dan is het toch logisch dat ik je probeer te helpen? Het is geen belediging, laatst had ik bij rekenen ook 5 fouten en ik moest bij de instructietafel (boven de 3 fouten heb je onvoldoende). Dat beschouwde ik ook als belediging, maar mijn moeder zei: beschouw het goed, de juf wil je juist helpen. Ze had je ook alleen daar met je 5 fouten kunnen laten. Dat moet je ook doen. Ik - en nog meer mensen - hadden je ook in de steek kunnen laten, dat zou erger geweest kunnen zijn. En je hoeft je in Libertas niet te schamen: we zijn een samenleving en ieder is gelijk. De gemeenteraad is zelfs nog niet eens klaar, dus het is zelfs een pre-gemeenteraad. Tegen de tijd dat het klaar is ben je al klaar. Ik begrijp dat je frustrerend reageert, maar goed: laat me het eerst even uitleggen, dan zal je het beter snappen. Zo was het ook toen ik je wou overnemen, weet je nog? Voortaan graag beter handelen. Ik zorg wel ervoor dat je echt raadslid wordt, als je niet echt goed functioneert neem ik wel contact op en geef ik je indien nodig een kleine cursus. :::::::::Laten we dit achter ons laten, voortaan duidelijk zijn, de test afnemen en dan van Civitas de mooiste stad van Libertas maken! 15px Tahrim Veltman 16 aug 2008 17:34 (UTC) :Oké,en wat ik niet leuk vind was dat jij mij weigerd vanwege mijn taalgebruik [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 16 aug 2008 18:27 (UTC) ::Extra les geven is geen weigeren... 15px Tahrim Veltman 16 aug 2008 19:19 (UTC) naja ik hou er over op [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 17 aug 2008 11:24 (UTC) Oke... onze vergaderzaal is op de tweede etage en mijn bureau is ook op de tweede. Je mag niet verhuizen uit Civitas Libertas naar een andere stad, bijvoorbeeld Wikistad, want dan wordt je automatisch ontslagen. Probeer ook zoveel mogelijk ideetjes op te doen: zowel over RTV, als Enteras, als over heel CL. 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 11:28 (UTC) is goed [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 17 aug 2008 11:30 (UTC) :We hebben heel veel etages: +5, +4, +3, +2, +1, BG, -1, -2, -3, -4, -5, -6, -7, -8, -9 en -10. Dat waren de etages van het vorige gemeentehuis maar die hadden we niet meer nodig. 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 11:44 (UTC) ::Je hoeft niet je huis in Victoria ervoor op te geven, ik heb toch ook 2 huizen buiten CL. Je kan trouwens ook een derde huis nemen: en je moet 1 huis in Civitas hebben: niet alleen 1 huis. 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 18:35 (UTC) :::Ik ben een inwoner. [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 18 aug 2008 09:54 (UTC) ::::je hebt toch meer dan 150 bewerkingen gedaan? 213.10.27.88 18 aug 2008 15:38 (UTC) :::::Depresident moet je toch benoemen.En log een keertje in ja.[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 18 aug 2008 17:14 (UTC) ::::::Dat aanmelden is wel niet makkelijk met een gekneusde hand. --15px Tahrim Veltman 18 aug 2008 19:22 (UTC) Moet je hem op wachtwoord onthouden instellen.Ik heb trouwens een nieuwe wiki gemaakt genaamd wiki planeet het gaat over een planeet 200 jaar in de toekomst . [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 09:32 (UTC) :Internetadres? 213.10.27.88 21 aug 2008 14:38 (UTC) Cettatie Wil je ook eens op Cettatie kijken? Greenday2 20 aug 2008 09:47 (UTC) :Cettatie is een andere wikinatie: dus zeg maar iets als Libertas. Daar kan je ook dingen op doen, mits je aan de vereiste taal voldoet (in Cettatie Frans). Je hebt ook Lovia (Engels), Adlibita (Roemeens) en nog veel meer. Ik had er ook eentje gesticht, Libertanie, maar die is momenteel inactief. Je kan ook Nederlands praten bij deze wikinaties, maar de voertaal is dan een andere taal... 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 aug 2008 12:12 (UTC) ::Idd, maar iedereen in Cettatie praat Nederlands dus... :P Maar deze wiki is niet zo actief en ik zoek nieuwe gebruikers ;) Greenday2 20 aug 2008 13:12 (UTC) :::Als we alle inactieve wikinaties nou bij Libertas voegen? -- Bob I 20 aug 2008 18:06 (UTC) ::::Voor Libertanie heb ik drie opties: 1) opnieuw starten, 2) officieel laten sluiten of 3) een Duitstalig(e) plaats/stad maken ervan in Libertas. Ik dacht aan de laatste. :::::Ik denk dat je hem het beste kunt sluiten.Het adres is nl.planeet.wikia.com[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 22 aug 2008 18:07 (UTC) :::::::Waarom denk je sluiten? 213.10.27.88 22 aug 2008 18:19 (UTC) ::::::::Omdat hij inactief is. [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 22 aug 2008 18:30 (UTC) :::::::::Daarvoor zijn die drie opties ook -.- Ofwel het is geen reden 213.10.27.88 22 aug 2008 18:32 (UTC) ::::::::::Weet ik.[[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 22 aug 2008 18:34 (UTC) Waar slaat het dan op :S 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 nov 2008 16:38 (UTC) Nu je weer actief bent Wat dacht je om mee te helpen met Libertanie, Wikiland? 15px Tahrim Veltman 11 okt 2008 11:14 (UTC) Ben niet echt actief, vind je trouwens niet dat het niet wat te veel word (wikistad,wikiland en wikiplaneet) [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 7 nov 2008 10:44 (UTC) :Het is juist de bedoeling dat het veel wordt. Zo sticht je toch een wikiunie?213.10.27.88 7 nov 2008 14:55 (UTC) ::Óke maar is het dan nog wel leuk [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 20 nov 2008 13:05 (UTC) :::Euh ja, is een nieuwe uitdaging, leuk toch? Als er bijvoorbeeld Duitsers hier komen weten ze niet wat ze met ons moeten, snap je. Trouwens heb je zelf ook nog een site, Wikiplaneet, dus snap die hele opmerking niet echt ;) 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 nov 2008 16:17 (UTC) Oja, was je nog van plan om RTV-CL helpen verder af te maken? En zin om mee te helpen aan mijn computersysteem Vienna? 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 nov 2008 16:26 (UTC) Vienna is de mogelijke naam van windows 7.0 he,maar ik weet niet of wel mee wil doen. [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 20 nov 2008 17:24 (UTC) :Nee, de naam Vienna is geschrapt omdat Wenen dat niet goed vond. Maar dit is toch niet echt, dus dan mag de naam wel ;). Nou, waarmee wou je nog helpen? Sommige functies van jou zitten er nog in, zoals het rolmenu. 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 nov 2008 17:47 (UTC) ::Oke dat heb ik niet gevolgd maar ik ben nu bezig met wikia planeet dat vind leuker omdat je daar meer onderwerpen kan maken dat alleen maar je bedrijf dus als je dat leuk vind moet je ook meedoen [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 20 nov 2008 17:54 (UTC) :::Ik snap je niet, want hier kan toch ook meer dan alleen maar een bedrijf? 213.10.27.88 20 nov 2008 18:51 (UTC) ::::Ja maar dan is het wel veel moeilijker [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 20 nov 2008 18:52 (UTC) ::::::Nee hoor. Je kan hier ook je eigen stad, provincie enzo maken. trouwens: Hoe kan iemand president van een planeet zijn? 213.10.27.88 20 nov 2008 18:53 (UTC) Dat vroeg greenday2 ook al af maar zover ik weet kan dat gewoon [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 20 nov 2008 18:59 (UTC) :Dat kan niet, je hoort ook niet dat bijv. Balkenende of Bush de wereld gaat regeren (of Obama dan) ;) Niemand is eigenaar van de Aarde, alleen God (voor moslims Allah), die ons heeft geschapen. 213.10.27.88 20 nov 2008 19:01 (UTC) ::Oké maar ik geloof niet in god dus ik denk dat het wel degelijk mogelijk is om leider van wereld te worden maar daar gaat het niet om,het gaat er om dat je best president (verkozen leider dus) kan worden van een vreemde planeet [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 20 nov 2008 19:07 (UTC) :::Al geloof je niet in God, er zijn meerdere dingen: de kleine dwergen bijvoorbeeld, je mag kiezen wat je daar wil hoor, maar ik blijf het hele wereldleider-idee gek vinden, je hebt een leider van Amerika, en eentje van Europa, dat is Sarkozy nu, maar niet van de hele wereld :S Het is trouwens toch het idee dat je landen op de planeet maakt? Anders moet het een gasplaneet zijn, maar op een gasplaneet kan je niet staan ;) 213.10.27.88 20 nov 2008 19:10 (UTC) Ik denk dat dit vooral een kwestie van smaak /gevoel is ik denk dat het best mogelijk is om (met geweld natuurlijk) leider van de wereld te worden [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 20 nov 2008 19:14 (UTC) :Nou, ik zie het niet zo gauw gebeuren, in ieder geval is het dan geen president maar een wereldleider he. Heb je trouwens zin om met een KinderWiki mee te helpen? 213.10.27.88 20 nov 2008 19:16 (UTC) ::Ik heb wel een account dus ik kijk wel even [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 20 nov 2008 19:20 (UTC) :::Gekeken? Kom je ook even meehelpen tot de 1000 artikelen? 213.10.27.88 20 nov 2008 19:32 (UTC) ::::Ja is goed, wat kan ik doen? [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 21 nov 2008 10:32 (UTC) Kandidaat stellen? Jij stelt je toch ook kandidaat voor minstens één functie? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:25 (UTC) :ja [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 12:35 (UTC) ::Dan zijn we al met 4 :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:37 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 Hulp? Als je nog steeds wil helpen; graag ;) IMisschien kun jij wat huizen in Civitas Libertas opkopen? 1 of 2 per wijk is goed hoor ;) Als het een wijk is met zeer weinig inwoners mag je er 3 of 4 doen naast ekaar ;) Dan vervang je TE KOOP door Aangeboden door CI, goed? Greenday2 19 apr 2009 18:22 (UTC) :Ik ga meteen bezig [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 18:28 (UTC) ::Wat gaat er gebeuren in CL? :P 19 apr 2009 18:31 (UTC) :::CI ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 18:32 (UTC) ::::Gheghe, grappig :P Civitas steunt het project. Financien nodig, de gemeente heeft wel wat in kas. (Let op: Aankloppen bij de gemeente, niet bij LLC, daar zijn we aartsrivalen :P) 19 apr 2009 18:34 (UTC) ::::Hmm, als er nog tijd is maken we onze entertainmentwijk Sebella nog af, moet mooi worden daar, dus daar zet ik wel een apart plekje voor CI :p 19 apr 2009 18:39 (UTC) :::::Dat zal mooi zijn (ben onderdiricteur) [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 18:41 (UTC) Opmerking -Vergeet de huizen die je aangekocht hebt niet in het CI - artikel te zetten hé :p Met een beschrijving van de ligging, grootte van het huis; voordelen,... ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 18:43 (UTC) :Natuurlijk [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 18:44 (UTC) Smartbuy Ik zie dat je je smartbuy logo heb refresht. De LLC gaat Vlints opnieuw opstarten, maar dan als het grote bedrijf achter het nieuwe computersysteem Vienna. Als je plannen hebt om ook Smartbuy te restarten, zeg het me dan als je wilt helpen met het ontwikkelen van Vienna Uno Servicepack 1 of de volgende Vienna. 19 apr 2009 18:42 (UTC)